


Cicatriz

by naeh



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), jookyun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, jooheon es un bebé, jookyun - Freeform, quiero apretarle los cachetitos a jooheon, vamos a darle besitos a changkyun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeh/pseuds/naeh
Summary: Changkyun tiene tendencia a cortar sus muñecas y Jooheon se dedica a curarlas con paciencia.





	Cicatriz

La primera vez que Jooheon vio a ese pequeño chico de mejillas pálidas y ojeras más oscuras que su propio cabello azabache fue cuando había ido al hospital a dejarle el almuerzo a su olvidadiza madre. En esos momentos la enfermera estaba atendiendo a un paciente, así que el menor estuvo un buen tiempo sentado en la sala de espera mientras de vez en cuando algunas amigas de su progenitora se le acercaban para recibir el paquete y dejarlo ir, pero Jooheon estaba tan ansioso de ver a su madre durante el día que se había negado, agradecido de que sus clases se hubiesen suspendido. 

No había pasado más de media hora cuando unos padres preocupados traían en brazos al casi desvanecido niño envuelto en mantas teñidas de sangre. El lugar ya caótico por su naturaleza se vio envuelto en aun más pánico por los gritos desesperados del par de adultos. A Jooheon le había dado un escalofrío cuando el niño había comenzado a cerrar sus ojos y los médicos junto a enfermeras llegaban corriendo con camillas y aparatos para hacerlo respirar. 

Todos en esa pequeña sala de emergencias habían quedado paralizados, hasta que una vieja señora que él mismo ya conocía por estar siempre allí sentada, aparentemente sin nada más que hacer, mencionó que ya era la segunda vez en esa semana que "ése niño suicida" había provocado otro escándalo.

_"Apenas hace unos días salió de estar hospitalizado y ya volvió, ¿no deberían dejarlo morir si es que tanto lo_ _quiere_ _?"_

Las opiniones variadas fueron llenando los oídos de Jooheon que en esos momentos había quedado tan en blanco con la escena que no se permitía tener una propia. Aunque le repugnaba que hablaran así de un menor de quince años.

Veinte minutos después del hecho su madre había salido, besando su frente por su linda acción, y lo envió a casa dándole palabras tranquilas por las muchas interrogantes que el joven tenía sobre ése niño.

_"Ya hablaremos en casa, ahora no es un buen momento."_

Su madre había vuelto al trabajo y él a casa, mentalmente agotado, y con la escena continuamente reproduciéndose en su cabeza, alimentando la curiosidad infantil que aún conservaba, preguntándose qué tan mal estaría una persona para caer de esa manera. 

Jooheon recuerda que a los pocos días su madre le había comentado que el chiquillo ya se encontraba mejor, que lamentablemente ya era un paciente habitual en el hospital y muchas veces le habían aconsejado a sus padres internarlo un tiempo por precaución, pero que ellos se negaban asustados, alegando que no querían hacerlo sentir peor por lo aislado que ya estaba en casa.

Ellos no sabían las razones de su hijo para hacer lo que hacía, y el niño tampoco tenía intenciones de hablarlo con psicólogos.

La segunda vez que Jooheon lo vio fue unas pocas semanas después, durante el turno de noche de su madre, cuando había ido a recoger las llaves de su casa que se le habían quedado y su padre no podría abrirle por también estar trabajando. En el hospital ya lo conocían, era común verlo caminar por los concurrentes pasillos a pesar de no ser un lugar donde se le tuviese permitido estar, pero Jooheon era curioso y tranquilo, básicamente no les molestaba así que tampoco hacían mucho ruido para sacarlo de allí, además, siempre que habían niños cerca, él los hacía sonreír.

Lamentablemente ese día no fue igual.

Jooheon estaba caminando por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los pacientes, todas tenían las luces apagadas, y bueno, no era algo de que sorprenderse a las diez de la noche en un hospital, pero aun así, había una habitación con una luz dentro titilante. Al menor le había llamado la atención aquella luz, especialmente porque parecía provenir de una pequeña lampara que no propiciaba el hospital.

Cuando Jooheon se asomó por la abertura de la puerta reconoció inmediatamente al pequeño chico de mejillas de algodón.

Estaba solo, con un libro de dibujos en sus manos y la adorable lámpara infantil sobre el pequeño velador. Era una de esas habitaciones individuales, no habían muchas personas por allí, y tenía tanta curiosidad que sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la habitación pidiendo las disculpas correspondientes, con las manos en su pecho, caminando vacilante hacia el diminuto cuerpo que ni se había inmutado con su presencia.

—Hola, soy Jooheon, mi mamá es enfermera aquí. —El niño pestañeó un par de veces adormilado por las drogas, aunque muy desconcertado —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—... Changkyun.

No estaba muy seguro pero podría apostar a que el pequeño Changkyun era menor que él. Su voz era suave y ronca, pero conservaba la juventud de sus cortos años, bueno, Jooheon tenía dieciséis, pero estaba seguro que el niño tendría unos diez o doce años a lo mucho.

—Y... —El niño entrecerró sus ojos —¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé, yo debería estar en mi casa. —Jooheon alzó una ceja.

—¿No tienes nada?

—No... —El niño había dudado en responder.

—¿Entonces que te había ocurrido hace unas semanas cuando llegaste casi muerto?

Tal vez Jooheon no debió decirlo de esa manera, tal vez haría que el niño se desestabilice y cause algún problema, incluso podría tomárselo a mal e insultarlo y pedir para que lo saquen de allí, pero el niño simplemente se había alzado de hombros con un puchero en sus labios, diciendo que no era algo tan grave, que  _"_ _simplemente_ _quería_ _morir_ _,_ _pero_ _mis_ _padres_ _fueron_ _más_ _rápidos_ _que_ _mis_ _ganas_ _"._

Jooheon no pudo intentar sacarle una sonrisa porque se había quedado estático ante la sinceridad, y a los pocos minutos una enfermera se había aparecido en la habitación, llevándose al mayor quien había alcanzado a despedirse. Changkyun le hizo el gesto de "adiós" con una de sus cansadas manos y Jooheon pudo notar por fin las vendas manchadas de carmesí que adornaban sus brazos y muñecas.

La tercera vez que Jooheon vio al ahora "Changkyun" fue en una vieja plaza abandonada, cercana a su camino devuelta de la escuela. El mayor se había dirigido a ese lugar luego de reprobar en un examen donde había estudiado demasiado, se sentía abatido, no quería verle la cara a su padre cuando llegara y decirle que había fallado, no, menos cuando mamá estaría en casa y se decepcionaría de él. Pero cuando vio al diminuto cuerpo sentado en el pasto, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando sus cicatrices, su parte protectora salió a la luz sin siquiera avisarle.

—¡Changkyun! —El niño dio un pequeño salto del susto, alzando la vista algo asustado —¿Te acuerdas de mi? soy Jooheon. —Nuevamente pestañeó un par de veces algo desconcertado —Mmh, hablamos en el hospital, soy el hijo de la enfermera, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Aaah, si —Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio debido a la poca memoria del menor—recuerdo tus ojos chiquitos.

Jooheon no pudo evitar sonreír, pero a la vez, su vista se instaló directamente en las marcas claras en las muñecas del niño.

—¿Te gustan... tus cicatrices?

—Me gusta mirarlas, creo que son lindas.

—Pero duelen...

—Los adultos se hacen tatuajes y también les duele, pero lo hacen porque les gusta. ¿Por qué estas son diferentes?

—Ellos lo hacen por el arte, pero tú te haces daño...

—¿Y quién dice que no lo hago por amor al arte?—El mayor cerró la boca con los ojos abiertos—Apuesto a que no lo habías pensado. 

El mayor ladeó su cabeza en busca de alguna respuesta, pero al parecer la sinceridad y naturalidad con la que Changkyun hablaba lo había aturdido lo suficiente para bloquearlo. Se mantuvo un par de segundos observando junto a él sus cicatrices, y tomando su muñeca junto a un lapicero que traía en los bolsillos comenzó a dibujar flores a un extremo de cada una de las marcas, junto a pequeñas hojas que brotaban de ellas. Changkyun no mostró mayor resistencia, y cuando Jooheon terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro, el menor pudo observar que ahora tenía un montón de rosas horizontales y paralelas unas de las otras descansando en sus brazos.

Ahora sus cicatrices se veían aún más bonitas.

Jooheon le dijo que ahora tenía sus propios tatuajes, y Changkyun por fin sonrió con naturalidad.

El mayor descubrió esa tarde que el niño no era tan niño, sino que tenía un año menos que él, y también se consiguió su teléfono para seguir manteniendo el contacto. Changkyun al principio se había vuelto alto reacio a tener más cercanía, pero los ojos ansiosos de Jooheon finalmente lo habían convencido, además  _"_ _es_ _lo_ _mínimo_ _que_ _podrías_ _hacer_ _por_ _esos_ _fabulosos_ _tatuajes_ _que_ _te_ _hice_ _,_ _podría_ _haberte_ _cobrado_ _dinero_ _"._  Changkyun había vuelto a sonreír, y Jooheon se había ido por fin a casa.

Los encuentros de Jooheon y Changkyun con el pasar del tiempo se hacían más frecuentes, y con ello, las recaídas del menor hacían aún mas doloroso el siguiente, cuando Jooheon aparecía en la habitación de hospital del menor y Changkyun le comentaba lo más natural del mundo que había vuelto a fallar, pero para la próxima lo lograría.

Esa vez, luego de seis meses de amistad, Jooheon le había gritado enfurecido en todo el rostro sin dejar de llorar, y con las enfermeras detrás de él llevándoselo porque no sabían como el menor podría llegar a reaccionar ante ello.

Jooheon estaba asustado y emocionalmente devastado. Había entrado a la casa por la puerta de atrás como Changkyun siempre le repetía porque  _"_ _esa_ _puerta_ _nunca_ _la_ _arreglaron_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _le_ _digas_ _a_ _los_ _delincuentes_ _"._  Quería darle una sorpresa con el nuevo videojuego que había comprado, pero cuando no lo encontró en su habitación y la puerta de su baño privado se encontraba trabada a Jooheon se le heló la sangre, gritando, pateando la firme madera que retumbaba por toda la casa. Al quinto golpe la chapa había cedido y deseó nunca haber visto esa escena.

—Estará bien, lo cuidaremos.

Su madre apretaba su hombro con firmeza, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su delantal. Jooheon no podía quitarse la imagen del diminuto cuerpo manchado con su propia sangre, sumergido en la oscura bañera de su mente. Había corrido con el pequeño entre sus brazos hasta el hospital, gastando sus energías en gritos de ayuda que nadie quiso escuchar.

_"¿Por_ _qué_ _nadie_ _quiso_ _ayudarme_ _?"_

Y tal vez, lo más doloroso de la situación es que ni siquiera sabía que es lo que impulsaba a Changkyun a hacer semejantes atrocidades.

Al día siguiente Jooheon se había vuelto a aparecer en la blanca habitación con la cola entre las piernas, temeroso de la posible negativa a verlo del menor, pero todo lo que pudo apreciar fue al diminuto cuerpo echo un ovillo en la cama, esperando paciente a verlo pasar por la puerta.

Changkyun tenía los ojos hinchados.

Changkyun había estado llorando.

Nunca había visto llorar a Changkyun antes, ni siquiera sus padres.

—Lo siento JooHoney hyung...

Cuando lo abrazó las ansias de verlo a salvo inundaron su temeroso cuerpo, Changkyun temblaba por los pequeños espasmos de sus sollozos, y Jooheon le acariciaba el cabello como consolándose a si mismo, llegando a pensar que todo estaría bien ahora, que lograrían avanzar.

—No quiero que me odies, eres el único que me queda.

No quiso preguntar en ese momento el significado de las palabras espinosas, estaba demasiado preocupado haciendo sentir feliz a ese pequeño niño, a su pequeño niño, porque Jooheon lo quería tanto como si fuese su propio hermano menor, o tal vez más que eso, pero todavía no lograba digerirlo. 

Su madre se encargó de Changkyun, curarlo, atenderlo, estar al tanto de las necesidades casi nulas porque el niño de quince años simplemente comía cuando el horario lo estipulaba y el tiempo restante que le quedaba, que era casi todo el día, si no lo pasaba con Jooheon o sus padres se encontraba dibujando. 

Su psicólogo se había hecho presente en la habitación cuando no había ninguna visita presente, no tenía muchas expectativas de hacerlo hablar. Él era ya el quinto que la familia contrataba en esos tres años.

—Usted no puede entender, porque usted es normal. —El adulto se paralizó disimuladamente ante las palabras, sabía que le estaba dando una posibilidad.

—La normalidad es un concepto hecho por el hombre, y si no logro entenderlo, podemos buscar el significado juntos. 

Changkyun había finalmente dirigido su mirada hacia el sujeto del que se había dedicado a insultar mentalmente por varios meses, y asintió, reviviendo los miedos en su cabeza.

Jooheon se enteró un par de semanas después que su amigo había aceptado hablar con psicólogos y ahora realmente estaba intentando tratarse, aunque todavía no le decía a él su conflicto interno de por si. 

Lo que sí podía afirmar, es que las ojeras de Changkyun se desvanecían como el aura oscura que siempre lo envolvía aunque estuviese sonriendo para él. 

Jooheon intentaba poner atención en sus clases, pero Changkyun siempre estaba en su mente, como la pequeña figura temblorosa que lo necesitaba, como el niño sin amor propio que le sonreía cada vez que le narraba algún intento de suicidio pasado a pesar de hacerlo sentir horrible, como el joven adolescente que le hacía sentir satisfacción con una sola mirada sincera dirigida para él.

Cuando Jooheon cumplió sus diecisiete años Changkyun tenía un color de piel un poco más natural, ya no era como ver un muerto, y bueno, eso era lo mínimo que podría cambiar cuando el numero de sus recaídas había descendido a la mitad en esos seis meses. 

El menor de ahora dieciséis años le traía un obsequio a su único amigo, con la sonrisa de sus padres a sus espaldas. 

—Changkyun, bienvenido.

El cumpleañero había estrechado el diminuto cuerpo entre sus brazos junto a un sonoro beso en la cabeza del menor del que todos ya estaban acostumbrados. Jooheon era muy cariñoso con todo el mundo.

A pesar de que esa no fuera precisamente una "fiesta de cumpleaños", su madre los había invitado a tomar el té.

Sentados en la cama del mayor y tirando los viejos papeles de regalo arrugados al suelo Jooheon descubrió dentro de la caja un tierno peluche de abejita. Al principio no comprendió, pero luego de ver la expresión ansiosa de Changkyun su cerebro hizo  _click_ , volviendo a abrazar a su pequeño, quien se aferraba de su espalda como temeroso de algo. Jooheon ya podía leer el lenguaje corporal de Changkyun.

—Hoy planee morir, dos horas antes de venir. —Jooheon tuvo que dejar el adorable peluche a un lado en un segundo —Pero no pude JooHoney hyung... ésta vez no tuve el valor. 

Changkyun se tensó cuando la mano del contrario hizo contacto con su rostro, tuvo que quitarla algo incómodo para poder continuar. 

—Éste es un día importante para ti y sólo a mi se me ocurre ser sincero hoy, ¿puede creerlo, hyung? 

—Por favor no te limites —Changkyun lo miró a los ojos —prefiero pasar éste día contigo a celebrar una estupidez. 

El menor bajó la mirada, analizando cuanto tiempo le costaría salir corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, bajar las escaleras, y huir de la casa antes de escuchar algo que no querría hacer. Changkyun indagó en sus memorias utilizando su voz para visualizar todos los escenarios y hechos como si hubiesen sido ayer. 

Aunque comenzaron hace unos cuatro años atrás.

Changkyun se recordaba a sí mismo como un niño tímido que no mostraba mucho sus emociones, por alguna razón no confiaba en sus padres y los únicos amigos que tenía prácticamente lo aguantaban hasta cierto tiempo, cuando se cansaban de él y lo ignoraban por un par de días hasta que se les pasaba, pero Changkyun era feliz de esa manera. Hasta que apareció ese sujeto. 

Jooheon alzó una ceja, y Changkyun prefirió no mirar hacia el frente.

Era de ultimo año, había visto a Changkyun unas cuantas veces como el perrito de sus supuestos amigos. Se le había acercado una tarde cuando el niño había ido a botar el basurero de su clase en el patio.

 _"_ — _Hola, ¿eres ese niño callado, cierto?_ — _Changkyun no sabía si se refería a él, la descripción había sido un asco, pero prefirió asentir a verse maleducado_ — _Deberías hacerte notar más, no puedes dejar que te traten como burro de carga, vamos._

_No era un regaño, de hecho, el joven sonó tan amable que Changkyun pudo notar que lo había observado antes, le parecía un poco raro, pero suponía que estaba bien._

— _Lo intentaré, gracias._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—Changkyun._

— _Yo soy Hoseok hyung para ti, espero verte más adelante."_

Changkyun soltó un suspiro doloroso y no dejó que Jooheon volviera a intentar consolarlo con sus caricias, no era algo que necesitara en esos precisos momentos. Tal vez si un abrazo, pero sería igual de estúpido.

En sus memorias las escenas de ese chico volviendo a encontrarlo, saludarlo, ser amable, se reproducían constantemente y sin detenerse, Changkyun le sonreía porque era una persona atenta y preocupada de su persona, poco a poco había dejado atrás a sus "amigos" para acompañar a Hoseok en los descansos junto a sus amigos mayores. Changkyun era como un pequeño pollito detrás de ellos, todos muy amables, todos llenos de tierna devoción hacia su pequeña figura. 

—A mi... me gustó él. —El mayor estuvo apunto de soltar una palabra, pero Changkyun volvió a alzar la voz —No ese gustar cualquiera, me gustaba un hombre, ése hombre. 

—Pero Changk—

—No diga nada.

Cuando sus compañeros de clases se habían enterado, o más bien, lo habían intuido, empezaron los problemas para él. 

Los empujones eran cosas suaves que él aguantaba a la perfección, le gustaban, los prefería a cuando el dolor punzante en su estómago lo hacía caer de rodillas, mientras las risas y burlas de sus compañeros resonaban en sus oídos. O cuando no alcanzaba esquivar con su cabeza el objeto del día, o cuando simplemente esperaban pacientemente hasta el final de la jornada, cuando sabían que Changkyun tardaba un poco más que los otros, y lo golpeaban hasta que se cansaban porque _"eres un maldito homosexual, un enfermo" "eso es asqueroso" "eres asqueroso" "tu no deberías seguir vivo, ¿por qué mejor no te mueres? aquí no te queremos"._

Changkyun era silencioso, sus padres nunca se enteraron de lo que ocurrió durante el transcurso de ese año, a veces utilizaba el maquillaje de su madre para disimular esas marcas profundas que alguien con el ojo un poco más experto podría detectar. Pero más allá de eso, él no hacía nada. 

Toda su vida pensó que la orientación sexual era algo que las personas debían descubrir y que no debería juzgarte por como eras, pero habían sido tantos meses de martirio, tantos meses de dolor continuo en todo el cuerpo, tantos meses de rechazo incluso en las redes sociales cuando había pedido ayuda anónimamente y se había repetido la historia. Changkyun pensaba que mientras Hoseok no lo odiara todo estaría bien, pero se había equivocado.

Él lo había escuchado hablar con sus amigos a las afueras de la institución educativa, cuando esos chicos "geniales" que siempre le revolvían el cabello y le hacían bromas inocentes que siempre lo hacían reír decían cosas como  _"Oye amigo, ¿no te parece algo asqueroso que el enano ese ande detrás de tu pene?"._

Hoseok había hecho una mueca de asco, eso nunca lo iba a olvidar. 

_"Mientras ni se le ocurra tocarme todo bien, a mi no me van las cosas anormales como esas."_

Changkyun se odió a si mismo por haberse enamorado de un hombre, por ser diferente, por ser odiado, por no ser aceptado, y pensó... que si tantas personas le daban la espalda y le repetían esas frases día tras día, sin nadie que se atreviera a decirle que no había nada malo en él, es porque tenían razón. 

—Por favor... no me odie hyung... lo lamento. —Jooheon iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero los nervios del menor nuevamente lo interrumpieron —Cambiaré, me estoy tratando, me curaré, ya lo verás, pero po—

—Changkyun, basta. 

El chico de dieciséis tensó su estómago y su cuerpo se estremeció con miedo, tenía uno de sus pies listos para correr. Changkyun no iba a poder aceptar el rechazo de Jooheon.

El mayor alzó la mano y Changkyun cerró sus ojos aterrados, esperando el golpe seco contra la temblorosa piel que nunca llegó. Sus mejillas fueron nuevamente tomadas, estaba tan asustado que no quería verlo, pero el llamado de su nombre era fuerte, y Changkyun abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar los devastados de Jooheon. Changkyun no entendía.

—No hay nada malo en ti, que te guste un hombre, una mujer, el perro si quieres - El menor había comenzado a controlar su respiración —nada de eso importa, tú eres tú, y no hay nada anormal en ti. Yo te quiero así.

Los cuatro adultos habían subido a la habitación del mayor alertados por el sollozo constante de uno de los jóvenes, los padres de Changkyun estuvieron a punto de exigir explicaciones a gritos, pero la madre de Jooheon los detuvo, apretando sus brazos, y retirándolos a todos de la habitación, porque Jooheon consolaba y abrazaba a Changkyun con tanto esmero, y Changkyun se estaba deshaciendo en los brazos de su hyung.

Jooheon le prometió nunca dejar solo a Changkyun, y Changkyun le prometió dejar que sus tatuajes sanaran y no volver a tocarlos.

Esa tarde Changkyun se quedó a dormir por petición del mismo, y los padres de Jooheon lo cuidaron como a si fuera un hijo propio.

Semanas después, Jooheon apretaba el peluche de abejita con una interrogante en su rostro. 

Escuchar las razones de Changkyun aunque fuesen comunes en la sociedad actual por alguna razón le afectaban demasiado, nunca tuvo en consideración que eso le pasara a alguien tan cercano, a alguien real, que no fuese simple campaña publicitaria o cadena creada por Internet. 

Amaba a Changkyun como a un amigo, hermano, como a un niño que debía ser protegido, como al joven que se derritió en sollozos apretando sus brazos.

Pero Jooheon tenía miedo de herir a Changkyun, tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal, tenía miedo de estar sintiendo lo que sentía por mera lástima, aunque estaba seguro que no era así, porque se estaba debatiendo mentalmente si lo que hacía era correcto semanas antes de escuchar la confección de su pequeño, y ahora... ah, Jooheon quería ver las mejillas de Changkyun con vida, que sus ojos brillaran, y que las futuras sonrisas sinceras que tuviera fueran dedicadas solamente a él.

Aunque sus esperanzas se vieron rotas cuando dos meses después estaba en el hospital, en la sala de emergencias rezándole a Dios por favor no llevárselo. 

Changkyun había vuelto a ver a Hoseok, y ése hombre le había vuelto a hacer daño.

Hace tan poco había cumplido sus diecisiete años. Jooheon apretaba su corazón con anhelo, con egoísmo, con desesperación de volver a ver esa mirada cansada, llena de entusiasmo por mejorar, por amarse a si mismo aunque los fantasmas del pasado le atacaban constantemente. 

—Hijo, puedes entrar.

Jooheon había corrido hasta la habitación sin alcanzar a secar sus lagrimas, donde Changkyun reposaba en la camilla con la mirada apagada, sin siquiera alzar la vista para encontrarlo allí, agobiado con la situación.

—Changkyun... 

El chico había mordido sus labios sin hacer nada más, Jooheon dio dos pasos hasta llegar a la camilla y se sentó a un lado.

Tomó sus muñecas recién vendadas y las besó sin importarle que la sangre fresca aún brotara temerosa por la fina tela y sus labios se vieran manchados de aquel color carmesí que le revolvía el estómago. Changkyun intentó negarse, pero ciertamente después del episodio no había fuerza suficiente en su cuerpo.

—Prefiero morir a verte nuevamente aquí.

Y Changkyun había tenido un problema para volver a respirar porque no se imaginaba un mundo sin la sonrisa de Jooheon, sin su alegre voz, sin su radiante personalidad que lo hacía cerrar un poco los ojos para seguir apreciándolo por la luz que irradiaba. 

—Rompiste tu promesa, pero Changkyun... —el menor había querido decir algo, de no ser porque Jooheon había vuelto a llorar —yo no puedo romper la mía ni aunque desease con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo para no seguir haciéndome daño.

Jooheon lo había envuelto en sus brazos, y Changkyun había comenzado a llorar en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados, y susurrando unos  _"lo siento"_  suaves que erizaban la piel del mayor. 

Jooheon besaba las mejillas del menor con tanto anhelo que no se detuvo a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, y no importaba, porque Changkyun deseaba tanto que siguiese haciéndolo a pesar de no decir ni una palabra. 

—Estarás bien, conmigo, junto a mi, nadie más, sólo nosotros dos.

Y Changkyun sólo asentía porque era todo lo que deseaba, un mundo donde solamente Jooheon estuviese ahí para él.

Un mundo donde Jooheon lo estrechase entre sus brazos todos los días diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería aunque no fuese el mismo sentimiento que él le tenía.

Un mundo donde se atreviese a besar sus labios con tanto amor y agradecimiento por tenerlo a su lado.

Porque la cicatriz que había dejado esa persona en toda su piel, corazón y alma era mucho más dolorosa que todas esas marcas que tenía en sus brazos.

Era algo irónico, porque Changkyun no sabía que Jooheon deseaba lo mismo, tanto o con aún más intensidad que él.


End file.
